debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicol Bolas
Summary One of the spawns of the legendary Ur-Dragon, Nicol Bolas 'is the main antagonist of Magic Category:Magic Users: the Gathering. He is the twin of Ugin, and caused all sorts of atrocites across the great multiverse. He did this until the mending happened, healing the multiverse but weakening all planeswalkers, including Bolas. Bolas seeks to ragain his former power and is causing an entire war on Ravnica. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 2-A | At least Low 2-C Name: Nicol Bolas (Referred to as Bolas), The Forever Serpent, "Sensei Ryu", "Lord Nicholas" Origin: Magic Category:Magic Users: the Gathering Gender: Male Age: 25,000+ (Is referred to as one of the oldest beings in the Multiverse) Classification: God-Emperor of Madara, Dominaria's Most Ancient Evil, The God-Pharaoh, Elder Dragon, Planeswalker, Multiversal Tyrant, Power-Hungry Dragon Attack Potency: At least Macroverse level+ (Is consistently potrayed as a threat to the multiverse. Casually caused numerous time rifts across the multiverse, each capable of tearing existence apart. Effortlessly stomped Teferi, a planeswalker who can control all points in time in the multiverse. Once held of the destruction of the multiverse by destroying Leshrac. Bolas and his siblings tore the fabric of countless planes before Bolas was even a planeswalker. This Multiverse is stated to be Infinite many times) | At least Macrocosmic level+ (Effortlessly defeated all the gods of Amonkhet, who are connected to the leyline of the universe of Amonkhet) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable '''(Should be superior to Tezzeret, who can jump across many different points in time) | '''Unknown Combat Speed: Immeasurable | Unknown Reaction Speed: Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Macroversal+ (Casual aftermaths of battles create multiversal rifts. One-shotted a leviathan and created his first rift as a side effect) | At least Macrocosmic+ Durability: At least Macroverse level+ | At least Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Seemingly limitless. He travels from plane to plane seeking knowledge and his former power Range: Macroversal+ | Macrocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic Category:Magic Users, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Precognition, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation (Wiped out Jace's Mind), Mind Reading, Mind Control (Capable of brainwashing and controlling other beings), Can shatter minds with the slightest contact of his body, Illusion Creation, Planeswalking (Teleportation/Dimensional Travel), Time Manipulation, Clockworking (An ability that allows him to choose a future timeline and access it), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal (Weakened to Intangibility post-Mending), Magic Category:Magic Users and Regeneration Negation (Stripped Gideon's powers from him with a touch), Avatar Creation, Can absorb mana from his foes or even from a few universes at once in order to strengthen himself, Can anchor his existence to a certain location and passively drain mana from there, Necromancy, Existence Erasure, Possession, Resurrection of himself and others, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, water, and lightning variety), Instant Death Spells, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Sealing, Dimensional Manipulation, BFR, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 8, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Returned even when Tetsuo Umezawa destroyed his body and killed Bolas' weakened essence after it had been severed from Dominaria.), Immunity to death-related spells and abilities, Resistance to Magic Category:Magic Users, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Ignored Teferi's time magic), Fire Manipulation (Shrugged of the full power of Chandra Nalaar ), Mind Manipulation (Even after allowing Jace into his mind and willingly lowering his mental defenses, the telepath was still completely helpless and ended up having his mind crushed by the Elder Dragon), Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Still fully capable of reforming himself after having his soul destroyed ) and Existence Erasure (Even more resistant to the Blind Eternities than an average Planeswalker) Standard Equipment: Body Armor, the Deathhorde Intelligence: Very, Very smart. He is a great multiversal schemer and chessmaster Weaknesses: Arrogant, Bodyhopping makes him a bit weaker Key: Pre-Mending | Post-Mending Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:[[Magic Category:Magic Users Users]] Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:[[Magic Category:Magic Users: the Gathering]] Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Card Game Characters